


its great!

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Forest Sex, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Large Cock, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, cereal mascot porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: I wrote Tony the Tiger porn in a discord server.
Relationships: Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	its great!

You moan under the large tiger male who's currently pinning you to the forest floor, thrusting into your cunt. A bulge visible in your belly, making him go more feral with your body. "T-tony!" You yelp, as he fucks deeper inside of you. 

He's so fucking large, so is his cock. God, it feels so good. Pinned down by your tiger mate, fucking you hard and fast in the fucking forest. You feel like a beaver dam about to burst, so does he.

Moving his hands down to your hips, claws digging into your skin, causing marks that you'll worry about later, he goes fucking wild, jackhammering you with the urge to breed you. "A-ah!" Under his breath, you can hear him rambling about how he's going to fill you up with his cubs. That makes you burst open.

Cumming all over his cock, orgasming as your eyes roll back into your head, tongue stuck out. Feels so fucking good. And that seems to do the trick for Tony, as he yells "it's grreeeatttt!" While filling you up with his pups.


End file.
